Home Alone
by Malica15
Summary: The inhabitants of Castle Bleck leave for vacation, but leaves Sapphire alone in the Castle. Now let's do a little math, what will happen when you mix Sapphire, small appliance people, and the Castle? Answer? Chaos of course! Read inside for more information. This is probably a short story and I accept ideas. Oh, and this is very random. XD
1. Chaos on the First Day Alone

**Hello, interested readers! Now, if y'all asked I made this out of sheer boredom. I finished my homework anyway so-**

**Sapphire: No she didn't! She's lying! Lying!**

**Shush you, I'm planning to make homework along with this anyway. Read and enjoy!**

"This is gonna be one of the most boring vacations of all time." Mr. L groaned as he went looked outside the bus they were in. His head was on his hand.

"May Count Blumiere ask why this is boring?" The Count asked.

"For one thing, all we're gonna look at are some stupid animals, sleep in a boring hotel, and swim in an over-crowded beach." Mr. L replied.

"Well, if you think of it like that then of course it's boring. Put some spirit into it!" Timpani exclaimed.

"Yay." Mr. L sarcastically said.

"Good enough." Timpani remarked.

* * *

"So I'm in a big black-and-white castle and I am expected to take care of it, should be easy enough." Sapphire said to herself holding a list of chores. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing gloves and an apron. She saw that the first item on the list was to clean each and every one of the inhabitants' rooms. She scoffed.

"Why couldn't they have cleaned it themselves?" Sapphire complained as she went inside her own room first.

_**A few minutes later…**_

Small appliance people show up at the front door of Castle Bleck. A toaster went up a small box in front of the castle.

"Fellow appliances, today we are going to dominate this black-and-white castle with scary background, proving to the big appliances that small appliances are as brave and can be even braver than them!" The toaster shouted and the small appliance crowd cheered. One small electric fan raised his hand.

"Yes, electric fan?" The toaster asked.

"How are we going to go in?" He asked with his high-pitched voice. The crowd stopped cheering and all mumbled about the electric fan being right.

"Well uh, we'll think about that…." The toaster said as he sat down and tried to think. **With his little brain though, I don't think he'll come up with an-**

"I got it!" **Wow, the universe has just proven me wrong.** "We'll go through the windows! We'll get these small plastic bags lying around and use them as trampolines! When we have enough appliances, we'll make a ladder for the other appliances that didn't get across!" Toaster exclaimed and the crowd roared. They all went to work and in a matter of minutes, they're all inside.

"Yay, we made it! I never even thought it would-" The toaster looked at the appliance crowd who had a look of disappointment and disbelief. "I mean, I knew it worked all along!" The crowd shrugged and charged to the different places of Castle Bleck.

* * *

"Phew, it took me 2 hours, but I finally cleaned O'Chunks' room!" Sapphire exclaimed and looked at her accomplishment. She nodded her head approvingly as she went away. As soon as she was 2 meters away from O'Chunks' room, it became the way it was 2 hours before she started cleaning it. Only the room knows why.

"Alright, now time to look at the-what on earth just happened here?!" Sapphire said as she saw one of the halls of Castle Bleck a wreck. Some tiny plugs were left on the floor. It also seems like someone or something kept hitting the light bulbs until they were totally damaged. She then saw a blender running toward another hall, not even noticing Sapphire.

"Was it just me or did I just see a blender with arms and legs running to the next hall?" Sapphire said, dumbfounded. She decided to follow the blender. When the blender had finally stopped, she saw a room filled with small appliances with arms and legs, cheering over a big fire and putting some stuff there like Mr. L's mask… nope not valuable! Dimentio's poncho…nope! One of O'Chunks' outfit….nope, still not valuable! Nastasia's spare glasses…O_o The Count's monocle...O.o Sapphire widened her eyes.

"Hey!" Sapphire exclaimed and went inside the hall. The small appliances stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Do you know how dead I am if you drop those things in the fire? I might not eat anything for a month! Now, if you please put those stuff down and get out of the castle then that will be nice." Sapphire said, holding her hands out to stop them.

"Hmmm, let me think about that...no!" A hair dryer exclaimed.

"Alright, you just came to the wrong castle at the wrong time, with the wrong girl." Sapphire said and made water in her hands, aiming it at the fire and them.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now, put that stuff down and you'll all have your fire, and your circuits or whatever." Sapphire threatened. "If you don't, well, then I'll make sure you'll have the worst shocking experience of your life." Sapphire said, and neared the water to them. All the appliances were filled with fear. As Sapphire was distracted with the ones in front of her, she never noticed the ones at her backside. The appliances hit her in the back and she fell forward, managing to balance herself so she won't end up in the fire.

"Okay, who did that?" Sapphire asked as she turned around, walking towards the appliances at her now front side. When she turned around though, the little appliances at her now back side threw rope at her feet and tied them together. She fell because of her lack of balance, so she pushed herself up to sit down.

"This is getting really annoying!" Sapphire said as she formed water on her hands, but the little appliances tied her hands in ropes before she could do anything, and they all carried her to a conveniently placed room near the place they were in, and locked her there. She groaned

"So this is what happens when you stay in Castle Bleck alone." Sapphire mumbled. "At least no one is here to see me like this." Sapphire said that to stay on the positive side. She then scanned the room for any possible way to get out. She then found something interesting about this room and her eyes lit.

"I don't believe it, this is the training room!" Sapphire exclaimed. The training room was a very inappropriate place to keep someone hostage. You know why? Because this place also keeps weapons. From weapons that are almost completely useless to weapons that are absolutely awesome.

"Wow, those appliances were dumber than I thought." Sapphire smirked.

**Alright, I'm done! Now, was it great, good, bad, or really bad that it makes you wanna barf? Say your opinions in reviews so I'll know what to fix. Constructive criticism is always accepted. Anyway, I have a feeling this story is going to be short so I wrote it. Anyway, I hope you liked it and until next time!**


	2. Is There A Lesson in This?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…Thing is, one day I got totally bored and read this fic, and I just can't…stop…laughing…for some reason. So, I decided to continue it! Oh, and I'm actually surprised this thing got reviews because this was so random, and it just popped out of my head, so yeah. R&E! (Yep, it stands for Read and Enjoy.)**

"Alright, so we did everything to destroy some stuff that I think are valuable." The toaster said, looking at the piles of ruined things. From Mimi's favorite dresses and jewelry, to a bunch of Mr. L's unfinished experiments. "What should we do now?"

"How about if we decide to redecorate this place to our liking?" The same electric fan from before had said, making the toaster (let's call him toaster king from now on, so we all know he's important) smile in delight.

"I like your way of thinking electric fan," He said, getting an idea. "You know what? I'll make you my royal advisor from now on!" The electric fan smiled, proud of himself.

"Now, you heard the man! Let's decorate this place to our liking!" The king ordered, but a blow dryer had spoken up.

"How do we do that, my king?" The toaster king shrugged.

"I don't know, what looks like an ideal home to you guys?" Just then, a hand beater put a box in top of each other, grinning like he's mad. (Which he is XD)

"This is how!" He exclaiming, making everybody cheer.

Meanwhile Sapphire had been spying on the appliance people. She face-palmed as the little idiots cheered over a box on top of each other.

"Really, how did I get into this mess?" She said before making her presence known to the appliances. "Hey appliance things!" She said, capturing the attention of everyone.

"Just what do you think are you doing with the castle?!" The toaster king furrowed his eyebrows.

"How did you get out of your prison?!" He exclaimed, furious.

"Um, no offense, but your so-called 'prison' is actually a storage room for weapons." She deadpanned. The toaster king's jaw dropped to the ground in a comical way. Sapphire smirked. "Maybe next time you'll actually take the time to know the room before you lock a person in it."

"But it's just-I didn't know it was-" He noticed Sapphire's smirk and growled. "Just get her!"The appliance people nodded and all charged toward Sapphire, doing a battle cry. Sapphire just got a taser gun from the pocket of her apron and formed a ball of water on her hands.

"I came prepared this time." She said and smirked, aiming the gun at the appliance people, who were screaming their heads off and running away in fear.

* * *

Mr. L and Dimentio were sitting on a park bench, bored out of their witts. The others were getting lunch, and for some reason, the Count had ordered them to watch over their bus.

"I can't believe I got sucked into this mess." Mr. L muttered, annoyed. "I mean, seriously, if they just wanted someone to guard the house, why didn't they pick me too?" Dimentio smirked.

"You already know what this whole vacation is about, right? The Count only left her alone in the Castle as a test to see if she was good enough to be one of us" Dimentio said, reminding L again, annoying him. "Besides, if he left you both alone in there-"

"If you finish that sentence, I swear, you won't be seeing the light of day again." Mr. L threatened, unconsciously charging green electricity in his fist. Suddenly, the crying of a 5-year-old interrupted their conversation. He was pointing at another 5-year-old accusingly. Then the mother of the crying boy glared at the cause.

"What is wrong with you?!" She said, shaking the toddler hard, making him cry also. Then, the mother of the now crying boy glared at the other mother. (Let's call the first one Mom and the other one Mother for no confusion ^^)

"What do you think you're doing to my son?!" Mother exclaimed, furious. Mom glared.

"What's your son doing, hurting my little boy?!" Then, after a few minutes of exchanging words, they 'mom-wrestle', making a lot of people in the park gather around, chanting 'fight'. While the moms were fighting though, the previously crying boys had stopped crying and started conversing…

"Hey, do you wanna play?" One boy said, while the other smiled excitedly.

"Sure!" He said. Both of them walked away, talking about what they would play, while both of their moms still fought.

Mr. L and Dimentio exchanged confused and weirded-out looks.

"Is there some kind of lesson in this?" Mr. L asked, watching the two boys playing. Dimentio smiled.

"Yes, it says that we should follow the example of those two boys, who learned to forgive each other easily." Dimentio said, which made Mr. L raise an eyebrow.

"Since when were you the wise guru?" He said, showing his lack of taste for these kind of things.

"Dimentio, Mr. L, Count Bleck presumes everything is going alright, yes?" Blumiere said suddenly, slightly surprising the two.

"Oh, yeah, Count everything's going fine." Mr. L said, eyebrow still raised. He feels as if something's missing. Dimentio felt the same thing.

"Well, that's good. Now we should get going." Blumiere said, pushing a confused Dimentio and Mr. L in the bus. Only when the bus had started moving did Mr. L's stomach grumble, reminding the two that they haven't eaten lunch yet.

"Count, where's our lunch?" Mr. L asked, skeptical. Blumiere had smiled nervously, remembering their delicious gourmet lunch before.

"Oh, that. Well, it seems that our funds were low, so we weren't able to buy any." He said, sharing a guilty look with Timpani. Mr. L had exchanged an unsure look with Dimentio.

"Oh." was all he can manage to say.

**XD Poor Mr. L and Dimentio! XD XD XD I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I do. R&R please!**


End file.
